


Pokušení

by Melkora



Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ficlet, Horny Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Shy Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Původně měl být jen peněžní výpomocí. Postupně se z něj ale stalo neodolatelné pokušení... Pokušení, které nedává našemu detektivovi v noci spát.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pokušení

Byl už pozdní večer, ačkoliv podle běžných společenských konvencí vlastně spíše hluboká noc, když jsem konečně odložil své drahocenné housle (památku na svou francouzskou babičku) do jejich bezpečného úkrytu v pevném koženém pouzdře.  
Netuším, jak dlouho jsem mučil jejich jemné struny žíněmi smyčce a vyluzoval tóny, které ani při troše dobré vůle neměly co dělat s hudbou. Jejich drásavá kakofonie byla spíš jakýmsi zhmotnělým výtryskem mých vlastních zmatených myšlenek vířících toho času mou hlavou a deroucích se ven jediným možným způsobem který znaly.  
Vzápětí, jen co za nimi zaklaplo víko, jsem, se plně oblečen, natáhl na lůžko a založil ruce za hlavu. Společnost mi dělala jen trocha matného mihotavého světla vyluzovaná skomírající plynovou lampou a pak už jen teskné hluboké ticho do něhož se znova pohroužil můj pokoj. Tím se konečně se přidal ke zbytku zšeřelého Londýna mírumilovně si podřimujícímu za jeho okny.  
Jen mě nebylo ani v nejmenším do spánku. Zíral jsem na strop a do mozku se mi téměř proti mé vůli vkrádala myšlenka na to, co se skrývá za tou jeho nenápadnou pevnou bělostí. Na pokoj v patře tolik podobný tomu mému. Na prostou ložnici vybavenou jen několika levnými kusy nábytku, ještě do nedávna pustou a prázdnou, nyní však už spolehlivě obydlenou.  
Gentleman, jemuž se stala domovem, pro mě neměl původně být ničím víc, než pěknou kulatou sumičkou, jež mi zajistí, že si i přes svou hubenou apanáž a almužnu, kterou za svou práci dostávám od policie i kolegů z branže, budu moci dovolit tento třebas skromný, avšak úhledný byt v centru města, který by byl jinak daleko za hranicemi mých finančních možností. 

Kdyby se moje zbožnost jen nepatrným zlomkem přibližovala tomu oceánu cynismu, který naplňoval mou duši, musel bych teď lát nebesům. Takhle se moje mysl plnila jen hořkým smíchem.  
Peníze! Nájem! Úspora! Když došlo na mého nového spolubydlícího, tak tohle všechno bylo najednou to poslední, na čem mi záleželo. Bylo to, jako bych se širokým obloukem vrátil k tomu, před čím jsem se snažil tak zoufale utéct. Před divokou chlípnou a zakázanou tělesností.  
Doktor John Watson!  
Jestlipak je vzhůru? Uvažoval jsem ve svém osamělém útočišti. Vzbudil ho tenhle můj neohlášený noční koncert? Anebo snad ten, kdo ho podnítil spí spánkem spravedlivých, netuše, jaký rumraj se odehrává jen o patro níž v pokoji jeho nehodného spolubydlícího? Nejspíš to první! Konec konců, býval zvyklý usínat uprostřed válečné vřavy za rachotu ručnic a dělostřelecké kanonády. Pár skřípavých houslových tónů ho jistě nevyruší.  
Představil jsem si ho na lůžku, v ničem než noční košili, jak pravidelně a klidně oddechuje, zamotán do přikrývek a obložený měkkými polštáři a něco v mém srdci se hnulo. Jak úhledně se asi vyjímají jeho plavé vlasy oproti bělostnému povlečení? Jak mírumilovně, jak nevinně asi teď musí vyhlížet jeho pravidelná tvář? A přes to…  
Ušklíbl jsem se! Že se nám ale vybarvil tenhle rozkošný andílek s očima jako polední nebe. To když je na mě plné upřímného obdivu upřel a zašeptal, stejně svůdně jako bezelstně: „Chci vás jenom potěšit.“  
A já se za sebe musím doteď stydět, téměř se hanbou propadat, jak jsem ustrnul neschopen jakékoliv reakce ať už souhlasné, či odmítavé.  
Za to on! Pane bože, on! S pravou vojáckou rázností nečekal na nic a dal mi okusit špetku toho, co by mě čekalo za dveřmi jeho ložnice, kdybych byl přijal jeho pozvání.  
A moje proradné tělo! Jak ochotně se vzdávalo, když ho zrádný mozek, ach ten můj úchvatný dokonalý mozek, tak zbaběle opustil.  
Hlavou mi prokmitla vzpomínka na onu horkou ruku, která si bez váhání a nestydatě razila cestu stále níž a níž, až do mého klína. Na moje vlastní stehna která se pro něho rozevřela, jako slavobrána. I na ten jemný dotyk rtů na mé tváři.  
Obraz, který se pomalu vynořil z neurčité šedi vzpomínek začínal být až příliš živý. Ach, buďte proklet, vy sladký andělský chlapče s tváří i tělem řeckého boha. Budiž prokleta ta vaše smělost, s níž jste nečekal na svolení, hbitě rozepnul těch několik překážejících knoflíčků a zajel dovnitř. Budiž prokleta vaše hrubá dlaň, jíž jsem ucítil na své holé kůži.  
„A to je jenom závdavek! Existuje víc způsobů, jak může gentleman způsobit rozkoš jinému gentlemanovi. Můžu vám je ukázat všechny. Zasloužíte si to. Věřte mi!“  
Ještě teď mi zní v uších váš svůdný šepot, stejně okouzlující, jako naivní.  
Ušklíbl jsem se. Ne, můj milý doktore! Nejsem zas tak nezkušený, jak se vám asi jevím. Tuším, co máte na mysli. Znám ty vaše tajemné cesty slasti! Znám je všechny až příliš dobře, líp, než bych si sám býval přál. Už proto se vás táži! Uvědomujete si vůbec, čeho se dožadujete? Chápete, co riskujete? Co bychom riskovali my oba? Jste ochoten dopustit se toho zločinu se mnou? Víte, co by nás bylo čekalo, kdyby náš malý hříšek vyplul na povrch?  
Vy o tom nemáte ani tušení, ale královská mravnostní policie má ještě stále v držení jistý kompromitující spis s mým jménem. Ošklivé pomluvy, jak mě ujistil sám státní návladní. Ale, kdyby některý z nás nebyl dost opatrný… Dokážete si vůbec představit, co nás to mohlo stát?  
Povzdechl jsem si. Můj milý Watsone! Jak snadno se všechna má dobrá předsevzetí rozpouštějí při pohledu do vašich blankytných očí. 

Žár, který v mém těle roznítila vzpomínka, se stával stále nesnesitelnějším. Rozepnul jsem vestu a shodil ji, jakoby to byla ona, díky níž se mi úžil dech. Přivřel jsem oči a zhluboka vydechl. Zběsilý tlukot mého srdce nepolevil.  
Ach, doktore Watsone! Ta vaše troufalá ruka v mém klíně!  
Vzdal jsem se a dotkl se přesně toho samého místa, na kterém před tím spočívala ona. Najednou to bylo tak zoufale nedostačující, ale co jsem mohl dělat. Pulzující horkost pod mou dlaní se jistě podobala té, kterou jste tenkrát ucítil vy. Rozepnul jsem knoflíky.  
Doktore! Co by se asi stalo, kdybych teď, právě teď v hloubi noci, kdy vy bezelstně, dlíte v náruči Morfeově, vyslyšel vaši nabídku a přijal vaše pozvání. Kdybych se teď, hříšný a dychtivý se vám vydat objevil na prahu vaší ložnice? Co byste učinil? Co všechno byste se mnou prováděl?  
Moje ruka napodobila tu jeho a s neomylnou přesností sevřela mé vlastní pohlaví. Z mého hrdla zatím vyloudila zalykavý vzdech. Pokračoval jsem v práci.  
Watsone! Který ďas vás to ponoukl vstoupit onoho kalného odpoledne na půdu nemocnice svatého Bartoloměje?  
Moje sevřená pěst zrychlovala svůj pohyb a já tlumil vlastní stony, jako bych se bál, že by je můj spolubydlící v pokoji nade mnou mohl slyšet, sžírán studem, že podléhám žáru, který ve mně on sám roznítil.  
Až jsem nakonec slastně přivřel oči a skousl vlastní ret. Byl jsem na vrcholu! Ach, bože, Johne Watsone! 

Chvíli to trvalo, než nejsilnější vlny rozkoše odplavaly. Zbyla jen příjemná únava. Obrátil jsem se na bok a stočil se do klubíčka. Prudce jsem oddechoval a pokoušel se uklidnit. Další noc se chýlila k ránu a já stále nebyl o nic blíž k rozhřešení, než za soumraku.  
A v horním pokoji stále ještě poklidně vyspával vysloužilý armádní chirurg, doktor John Watson.


End file.
